After riding a scooter, such as for commuting purposes, it is often desirable to collapse the scooter into a more compact configuration for storage or handling. Many conventional scooter designs often allow for the steering column to collapse down towards the deck or platform upon which the rider stands or sits. In such designs, the handle column is typically rotated about a single pivot point and engaged in place with a single locking mechanism.
Other conventional designs have utilized folding mechanisms which are located along the footboard or deck and could be prone to accidental activation. Moreover, these designs also take up space on the deck and may inconvenience users when the scooter is in use.
A similar design is often used to collapse or reconfigure a seat on the scooter, if used. Many designs may simply omit a reconfigurable seat and instead utilize a seat positioned upon a stationary post which is either maintained in position for storage or is removed entirely from the scooter. Furthermore, many scooter designs implementing a reconfigurable seat are cumbersome if the user chooses to stand upon the deck when using the scooter.
However, because of the desire to maintain a lightweight scooter as well as to minimize the volume of the scooter either when deployed for use or collapsed for storage, these design requirements often result in joints and locking mechanisms which are prone to failure.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods and apparatus which allow for a scooter to collapse or reconfigure for storage or transportation while maintaining a robust and secure design, particularly for reconfiguring the steering column and/or seat.